The Seal
by MagicsChampion
Summary: A one-shot story somewhat using Cray's lore. The tale of MLB and the sealing of the Paladins. The quest for the golden armor begins! Disclaimer is inside. Remember to review!


**Well here it is. Another Cardfight Vanguard one shot of mine. I sort of combined the card games and animes storyline.**

**It felt a little odd writing this but I felt I did a good job.**

**Tell me what you think. I do not own cardfight vanguard.**

* * *

Story 2

The Seal

A canyon on the planet Cray.

A place outside of United Sanctuary.

Here battles often take place between those who call the beings of this world here.

But today no Spirits have called beings here, the beings that stand here are here for one purpose only.

For war.

A knight dressed in blue and white armor wielding a sword pulsing with light. Blaster Blade.

Opposite him a warrior in black and purple, darkness swirling around his blade. Blaster Dark.

Stopping a few feet away Blaster Blade plants his sword in the ground and asks "is this really your decision?"

Blaster Dark nods "a strong forced ruled by one is necessary to do what must be done!"

Blaster Blade reflects on what brought them here.

For as long as anyone could remember the Clans of Cray have existed peacefully.

The one day clouds emanating a strange power were seen on the horizon.

Not long after that power began to move actively.

The reports were swift to come in. Wherever that power had been no life had remained...

The clans met in High Sanctuary to meet about how to combat the growing force.

It had not taken long for an argument between the Paladins to break out.

Blaster Blade was all for making a united front.

Blaster Dark wanted all the clans to submit under one ruler: him.

Alfred could only watch sadly as he knew what was coming... and he could not intervene as he was both groups King.

The two knew there was only one way to decided this.

To find their Vanguard, the one who leads the way they would do combat.

Blaster Blade ends his reflections and channeling the holy power of his sword he sent a surge of energy across the field to strike the enemy whoever it would be.

Blaster Dark leaped forward shadows swirling about him as he cast darkness across the field.

Two roars echoed across the field. A golden blue armored dragon and a gray black armored dragon clashed in the sky.

High Beasts ran at each other snarling, spells flashed like fireworks, lasers launched across the battlefield.

It was chaos, a clash of light and shadow.

Hours passed and yet the fight wore on...

As the leaders of the armies continued to strike and defend suddenly their demonic and holy powers picked up on something...

A strange force, a power being drained...

Blaster Dark looked to the horizon where the clouds housing the power were stirring. Looking across the battlefield he realized something.

That even in darkness they were united. That even when once was struck down for another to gain power they were together.

Blaster Dark suddenly felt a fluctuation as a messenger of the power knocked him down, blade out of his hand.

Blaster Blade managed to catch this though no one else did.

Blaster Blade knew there was no time to warn them.

To save their allies something had to be done...

"Take it."

Blaster Blade looks at his dark counterpart who offered his weapon, a blade of darkness to him.

Blaster Blade nods.

Reaching out his free hand he grasps the sword...

Then a new power was unleashed.

Light and darkness swirled about them and when it faded a knight with flaming hair, dark armor, and a sword that looked as if was forged from part of the night sky.

The two Blasters had become one.

Majesty Lord Blaster knew something had to be done. It would take time, years even.

But to fight the Power neither light nor darkness would do.

A power that could go beyond the horizon.

Both sides could obtain it but some power could only be gained through change... and light and darkness had a hard time with that.

Majesty Lord Blaster found the hearts of those who could change and made them immune to what he was about to do.

Raising his sword he unleashed energy across the field.

As all Paladins faced him he said "this is now pointless. Light and darkness clashing her will solve nothing. The power we need is yet to come and thus the paladins are disbanded HENCE FORTH!" He said that last words escaping him in a roar.

There was a burst of gray color.

(Cardfight! Vanguard)

It had been a few years since then. The Royal and Shadow Paladins had nearly all vanished, Alfred included.

The few knights that were left were lost.

A knight without his dogs.

A axe wielder with no purpose.

Mages without power.

But the children of the time when the Seal as the Oracle called it stood up are dreamers, and dreams can go a long way.

(Cardfight! Vanguard)

As the tan skinned, blonde haired man left his home that morning he found a surprise waiting for him.

Several Humans and other races in varying ages, all wearing shabby armor and using worse weapons were kneeling outside.

The man frowns "what are you doing here?"

A voice soft but filled with power speaks up. "I called them here."

The man turns and frowns at the avatar of the moon Tsukuyomi.

Blue wings flapping, she hovered eye to eye from the former Shadow Paladin.

"Ever since the Power came our Sight has been blocked. Many of our company has left on a pilgrimage for insight. Myself, Koko, and the Battle Sisters stayed to take up arms. But recently a vision came to us. A power going beyond the limits. Seven sacred golden beast armor. These are the paths to breaking the Seal and saving the future."

Tsukuyomi smiles.

"We need a new clan. A new leader, and with your talents there's not else better for the job."

The former dark warrior's mind raced.

In the past for his skills and his battle-loving nature he had been called a Demon.

"She speaks the truth Beaumains."

Beaumains faces a knight with ornate brown hair dresses in golden armor and wielding claw weapons.

"Garmore" he acknowledged.

The former Fang of Light smiles "ever since my lords declaration and my packs vanishing I felt as you do lost. But when Tsukuymoi came to me telling of her vision it was too good to be true."

Garmore turns to stare lovingly at a High Beast holding a sparkling double-sided dagger.

"I found Charjgal here, being menaced I attempted to save him and nearly lost but then I found a power letting me roar to the heavens and I won."

Garmore faces Beaumains.

"The power exists and if it does then the armor exists as well we can save the Paladins. We can fight back."

Beaumains sighed to fight for purpose. To rescue his comrades he would have faith in the Oracles words.

He would raise a blade one more time.

He nods.

(Cardfight! Vanguard)

It is daybreak. Knights glittering in gold stare at the horzion. Gold Paladins warriors dresses in homage to the sacred Beast Kings were ready.

Beaumains dressed in red and gold armor points his weapon, "Warriors the path is clear. Now we charge!"


End file.
